A night to Remeber
by Remus Lupin Potter
Summary: This story was posted before flamers will not to tolarated


A NIGHT TO REMBER  
  
BY: Fanficauther21  
  
One night while at Hogwart's during his fifth year he had a horrible nightmare, he sat up and looked around. Neville was snoring; the other Gryffindor's were a sleep still. It was 2:30 in the morning. The moon was full so he slowly pushed the blankets off him and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, took off his night shirt, replaced it with his uniform button up shirt, took off his bottom's and pulled up his uniform pants.  
  
Harry went over to his trunk, opens it, and began rummaging through it, although there were few items; like his parent's photo album. Hagrid had given it to him in his first year. His schoolbooks and then his invisibility cloak witch his father left it to him with Professor Dumbledore. He grabbed it than left the boy's dorm.  
  
The fire was out in the common room, it was smoldering still before he went out the Gryffindor's entrances, he put on his invisibility cloak and went out, the Fat Lady was asleep she was snoring slightly as he passed by her, the corridor was empty, as he walked he thought of what happen last year during the third task; the memories were vary painful he pushed the memory a side. When he came out of it he was near the library, he then went to the owlery to see Hedwig. Hedwig was a birthday present from Hagrid.  
  
Harry went through the door and up the narrow stairs, the walls were dirty he went through the door, he took off his cloak, Hedwig flew down to him. Harry gave Hedwig some owl treats he was about to leave when he heard someone coming he put on the cloak, just in time the door open and Draco Malfoy came through the door. Malfoy walked over to the owl by Hedwig, petted him, and gave him a few owl treats. Draco then petted Hedwig and gave her a few owl treats' he spoke to Hedwig "I wonder who you are?" asked Draco softly.  
  
Harry removed his cloak and said, "She's mine," said Harry softly. Draco jumped slightly and turns around. "Potter, what are you doing here?" asked a miffled Draco Malfoy. "I could ask the same of you Malfoy," said Harry slightly above a whisper. "What do you want Potter?" asked Draco. "Nothing Malfoy" said Harry tiredly. Harry turn around and was about to leave when Draco said, "Potter, do you want to talk?" asked Draco shyly. "Hm, yes I do" was Harry's week response.  
  
Both Draco and Harry sat there for two hours, talking about their home life, friends and girls they found attractive. It was 4:30by the time they decided to go back to bed. "Do you think we could be friends?" asked Harry shyly. "Yes, I think we could," replied Draco who was smiling at Harry. Both boys said "Good Night" then went back to their common rooms happily. Harry and Draco became rather close to each other. They told secrets together, they even noticed that they were starting to become attracted to each other two months before Christmas, then one night in December.   
  
Harry and Draco were the only students left at Hogwart's during Christmas, originally Harry had wanted to go with Ron but Professor Dumbledore said it was to dangerous, he said the same for Draco as well. They both spent a lot of time together. The Professor's notices.  
  
"I don't under stand" began a startled Minerva McGonagall "They were practically at each other's throat's now they act as if they had been friends there entire life" "I agree with Minerva" spoke up a rather unhappy Severus Snape.  
  
"I don't under stand it myself Severus" spoke and amused Albus Dumbledore "But they do seem to be happy, but on the safe side we will watch them ok?" Both Minerva and Severus said at the same time "yes Albus" and they continued to watch Harry and Draco as they left the Great Hall together.  
  
Harry invited Draco to come to Gryffindor's common room. But only if Draco never showed anyone were the common room. "Ok, Harry" replied a very happy Draco. Both Harry an Draco were standing in front of the Fat Lady when she said "Password" Harry gave the password witch was "Nightingale" then both boys went in together.  
  
"Your common room is really nice Harry" said and awed Draco Malfoy. "Thanks" was Harry's reply. They both went up to the fifth year boy's dorm. Harry closed the door behind him. Draco went over towards the bed in front to sit down when Harry said, "My bed is the third one" "Oh" replied Draco to Harry's comment, and went, and sat on it. Harry went over, joined him lying on his side, on the bed, and smiled before lying on his back.  
  
Draco looked down into Harry's eyes and said "Harry, your eyes are beautiful" Harry blushed and smiled. Draco then crawled into Harry's bed, pulled the curtains tie cord for both sides, he then whispered something, and he put his wand down and straddled Harry's hips. Harry moan as Draco began to grind their hips together.  
  
Draco teased Harry's bottom lip with his tongue, timidly asking for entrance, Harry obliged. Their tongues began exploring each other's mouths, every crevice of every tooth and throat. Harry slid his tongue along Draco's and Draco moaned into the kiss and began to fumble with the clasps on Harry's robes. He grunted as he struggled to get the annoying material apart. Harry smiled, and slightly pulled away from Draco to remove both his and Draco's robes. Harry then flipped Draco over, so that now he was straddling him, and unbuttoned his shirt, then started on Draco's. Once he had done the last button, he stared down at the beautiful body bestowed upon him.   
  
"Wow," Harry said breathlessly.  
  
"What?" Draco asked shyly, noticing how Harry was looking at him.  
  
"Your...beautiful," Harry sighed.  
  
  
  
He lent down and pressed his chest against Draco's. Both boys inhaled fast, and let out a slow breath as they felt skin on skin. They were perfectly aligned, nipples scraping against each other. Draco reached up and started to rub one of Harry's nipples, rolling it around between his thumb and index finger. Harry grinned and ran his hands through Draco's hair, loving the silky smooth feeling.  
  
Harry suddenly had an urge to feel more of Draco's skin, he got up and removed his shirt and started to take his pants off when Draco stopped him. Harry looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Allow me," Draco said.  
  
He slowly undid the button on Harry's jeans and the zipper followed suit. He pushed the jeans off Harry's waist, down his hips and down to his thighs. Harry took them off the rest of the way and tossed them off the bed with the rest of the growing pile. Then he started on Draco's. Once both of their pants were removed, they looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Harry laid on his side, facing Draco, who followed suit.  
  
  
  
Harry sighed, "This isn't going to work Draco."  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco said, his face faltering.  
  
"We're still wearing clothes," Harry said, gesturing to their boxer shorts. Draco grinned. They both stood up to remove their shorts, and then looked at each other as if wondering what to do next. Draco looked over at Harry and saw a spark in his eyes. He instantly blushed and looked down at the ground, he felt Harry's presence upon him and looked up.  
  
  
  
Harry was standing barely a few inches away from him, wearing that nice smile that could make your knees buckle. Harry moved closer and pinned Draco to the wall, and noticed the other boy's breathing accelerate. Harry ran his hands down Draco's arms to sooth him and kissed him once again, but with more passion this time. Draco moaned and leaned into the kiss, picking up the pace. Harry then took things a step further. He brought his hand down past Draco's and gently squeezed the other boy's erection. Draco gasped, into the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes. They were filled with desire, lust and something that looked like...could that be ...love? Draco smiled and moved his hands around to the back of Harry and pulled him closer.  
  
  
  
After a few more pumps of Harry's hand Draco couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Harry...I need...you...inside of me," Draco half-gasped and half-moaned.  
  
Harry looked at him, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Harry..." Draco groaned.  
  
Harry kissed Draco's cheek. "OK, turn around." Draco turned around and pressed his hands against the wall.   
  
"You ready?" Harry asked, massaging Draco's shoulders. "This is just a distraction, so you won't be concentrating just on what's to come, OK?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Yep," Draco said bracing himself, he concentrated, as Harry had instructed, on Harry's hands soothing his skin. He felt a finger rub around his entrance, and slowly slide into him, he winced at the pain and concentrated again on Harry's one hand, now, as it eased the knots in his neck, he arched into the touch and moaned. As this was happening he didn't notice that Harry had added a second finger and was now withdrawing and adding something slightly larger and slightly harder.   
  
Draco saw stars and a white flash as he felt Harry enter him. There was a lot of pain, but he instantly got over it as he remembered who it was that was buried deep inside him.  
  
  
  
Harry withdrew and plunged straight into Draco. Draco felt the pain instantly and let out a yelp, Harry paused and waited for Draco's muscles to relax around him, before he pulled out and started pumping more slowly.   
  
"Sorry." He whispered.  
  
"No problem," Draco winced and concentrated not on Harry's hand (as they were on his hips anyway) but on the heat, penetrating from them and the pleasure they were creating. Harry started panting and began plunging faster and faster into Draco. Draco had to steady himself as he was loosing his state of mind lost in the pleasure that was blinding him senseless. It was just one more plunge and they climaxed at the same time.  
  
They both sunk to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs, stuck together with their cum, which was sticking to Harry and Draco's stomachs, and Draco's back.   
  
Draco looked at the wall where a bit of cum was sliding down, "Ewww!" Draco said, and scrunched up his face. "Look at the mess we've made!"  
  
Harry laughed, "I like to think of it as the cream of love." He said resting his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked down at him and smiled. "Harry?"  
  
"Mmm?" Was the reply.  
  
"Your beautiful."  
  
Harry looked up at him and kissed him on the forehead, "So are you."  
  
  
  
After cleaning the walls up and them selves they got into bed and went to sleep. Latter on Professor Snape, went to check on Draco, he went into the Slytherin common room and into the 5th year dorm checked the bed where he slepted an found it empty, "Hm, I wonder" whispered Professor Snape thoughtfully. He walked out of the dorm and out of Slytherin common room where a very flustered Professor McGonagall met him.  
  
"Severus, when I went to check on Mr. Potter I found... ." "Draco Malfoy?" Answered Professor Snape "Yes, they where sleeping in the same bed". Professor Snape interrupted Professor McGonagall "What?!" asked a shocked Professor Snape. "Not, only that but they had no clothes on at all" said and equally shocked Professor McGonagall.  
  
Mean while Harry had woke up a saw Professor McGonagall leaving. " Draco wake up" whispered Harry hurriedly. "What" asked a blearily eye Draco Malfoy. "Draco, get up we have to go" spoke Harry. "Why?" asked Draco. "Because, Professor McGonagall just saw us that's why" said Harry. They got up an quickly got dressed, hearing voices down in the common room they got under the cloak just before the door opened Harry cast a spell to make the bed. Professor's McGonagall and Snape came in, just as the Professor's got to the bed they made to the door and out. They went to the common room entrances and got out. And made a beeline toward the owlery, were they kissed and went there separate ways. 


End file.
